myinquisitorcampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Craig's Inquisitor Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the Wiki guys! I'll leave some clues around to help you get started and understand how the hell do stuff. The Story So Far... It all starts with the arrival of an infamous space pirate, whose name has long since been forgotten, on the planet of Carthakk 9. He had recently been exploring the systems beyond Imperial control, in the hopes of finding something he could sell upon his return. He was lucky enough to find an ancient artefact, from the times around the Horus Heresy. He couldn't determine its use, or even work out how to operate it, but figured it would be worth a lot to those will little moral fibre. Making his way back into Imperial space, he heard, through his large network of contacts, that the Governor of Carthakk 9 was an avid collector of artefacts of the era, and might be interested in what he had to offer. When he arrived on Carthakk 9, the Governor was more than happy to purchase the object, for a very reasonable sum. On seeing it, he seemed to know what it was, and didn't try to haggle a lower price at all. However, others had also heard of the pirate's great discovery. Inquisitor Azazel always had his ears open for any signs of daemon activity, or the appearance of any old time artefacts. Through his contacts, he was able to find out more about this artefact, including a captured image of it. Knowing only that it was a daemonic artefact of untold power, Azazel and his team set out in search for the pirate, in the hopes of finding this object before it fell into the wrong hands. Inquisitor Kedor, a very green Inquisitor, had only recently finished his training, and had put together a team of men as bloodthirsty as himself in order to hunt down those who would oppose the Emperor, wherever they hid. Still being relatively new at this, he was given a push in the right direction by the Inquisition, being told that rumours pointed to the Governor, and perhaps the entire government, of Carthakk 9 being filthy, heretical scum. Setting off without the slightest hesitation, it was that Kedor wound up arriving in orbit around Carthakk 9 around the same time as Azazel, and just after the pirate had concluded business with the Governor. Running a scan on the vessel in orbit, Kedor found it belonged to an infamous pirate and rogue trader, or in his books, a Heretic. Thinking it wouldn't help to have a training run for when he confronted the governor, Kedor and his men breached the hull of the ship and slaughtered the men on board. At this time, the smaller shuttle, carrying the pirate and his retinue was returning from the planet. Azazel intended to interrogate the man, in the hopes that he still held possession of the artefact, and so teleported onto the shuttle. Kedor picked up the returning shuttle on the main ships scanners, and not wanting to leave any survivors, hurriedly launched into space, and assaulted the shuttle as well. On board, a fierce skirmish broke put between Kedor's kill team, and the pirate crew. Azazel, having been doing this type of thing for longer than most families have been alive, tried a more subtle approach, and made brief peace with the pirate captain, in the hopes of trading information once the boarders had been repelled. Kedor noticed the other Inquisitor and his men, and recognised him at once. Azazel was a legendary daemon hunter, but was known to often use captured daemons to assist him. This made him a vile heretic in Kedor's books. He would have to be dealt with in due time. The battle on board reached a climax when one of Kedor's men managed to damage the engines, causing the ship to begin descending towards the planet. While attempting to retreat back to their shuttle, one of Kedor's men was captured, and another severely wounded. Once they were gone, the brief peace that Azazel had managed to make between him and the crew was broken, and they were unceremoniously removed from the shuttle. Wanting nothing more than to forget his multitude of troubles, the captain went out for a drink, leaving his men to guard to ship and its prisoner. However, while out he was accosted by the dreaded Ninja Barber and stripped of his prize-winning facial hair. He was found the next morning dead in an alley, with a hole in his head and a gun in his hand. With nothing else to do, the rest of his crew sold the prisoner to the local Adeptus Arbites, in return for letting them keep their ship and weapons. They have been seen in various establishments around the lower Hive, looking for work. With both Kedor and Azazel having severely wounded men, they set out looking for doctor who wouldn't ask too many questions. However, both managed to come across the same doctor in the warehouse district, and a skirmish ensued. The daemon host that Azazel had kept for many decades was killed by Kedor, and as they attempted to escape, the doctor was killed when Azazel lost control of his body to his daemonic sword. While attempting to re-summon the daemon, Kedor struck again, halting the ritual and nearly killing Azazel. However his clumsiness resulted in his chest being used as an anvil for an angry preacher's hammer. Most recently though, the covert Alpha Team, having been informed that there was a Heretic hunting Inquisitor on world, grabbed the prisoner out of holding, and set up a meeting with Kedor to "release the prisoner". In a slightly familiar looking warehouse, Kedor, Alpha Team, and Azazel (who was tracking Kedor for a bit of out of character revenge) met. Once Alpha Team was sure that Kedor was nearby, all hell broke loose. Kedor and his medic were nearly killed by a cunningly placed demolition charge, and the man they had been trying to save was executed by Alpha Leader Jim Churchill when he tried to escape. Alpha Team's marksman Epsilon was killed by the righteous fury of a preacher and his fire. Azazel was once again severely injured. Seemingly, every foe on this planet knew of his only weakness; burning hot plasma. All parties involved limped back to their bases, to lick their wounds and consider their next move.... Setting The planet is Carthakk 9, somewhere on the Eastern Fringes, and it is a very important Manufactorum planet, producing much of the ammunition and weapons for the regiments of the surrounding planets. Carthakk 9 doesn't have its own Guard regiments, but has a very well equipped Planetary Defence Force, armed with the highest quality armaments to roll off the production line. As a result of this high level of manufacturing, the atmosphere of Carthakk 9 is all but gone, replaced with a toxic fog that strips flesh from bone, forcing people to live in the enormous Hive Cities that cover the planet's surface. In these Hive Cities, the people are heavily class divided. Those who have family ties, are senior officers in the PDF, or hold any government position with the slightest amount of power, live in the upper levels of the Hive, experiencing almost a Paradise of clean air, fantastic marble walkways and beautiful fountains. On the other end of this scale are the faceless hordes that toil almost endlessly in the factories that keep the hive functioning and the planet with a purpose. They live in the lowest levels of the hive, and these areas are virtually slums, where the authorities are locked in a violent war of possession against both Hive gangers, and the Tyranid infestations that periodically pop up, a result of being in the Eastern Fringes. The lower districts are the best places to go if you are looking for help of a less than legitimate nature, or if you want some black market goods. Only brave, or very foolish people go there with at least one trust-worthy man behind him, and eyes in the back of his head. On the other hand, if very high quality merchandise is what you are after, then the upper levels are for you. You have to be just as careful of being robbed here as in the lower hive, only instead of knifing you in the back and running off with your wallet, the crooks up here run the shops. The equipment here is worth it, but costs an arm and a leg, sometimes literally. Each city has a small governing council, headed by a Mayor, and who all report back to the Governor of the planet, Artur van Hoffenbrau, and his High Council. Unbeknownst to all but a very, very select few, van Hoffenbrau is a devout follower of Chaos, waiting for the right moment to pounce... Contents Characters Important Rules Notice Board I'll post who has a game when here. Also if you have anything important you want to say to anyone, throw it up here. Experience Gallery: Because I won't be handing out too many experience points, I thought it would be cool to commemorate those who have done awesome things, but putting a quick summary of their awesome deed for all to see. Most Recent: Preacher packing dual sawn offs runs across a roof-top and fires one at his enemy, the Alpha Team sniper, wounding him. He then jumps across the gap between his building and the balcony on the sniper's building, firing the other sawn-off mid jump, hitting his enemy again, and knocking him to the ground. He makes it to the balcony, rolls and stands, ready to fire again. Before he can, the sniper stands up and fires point blank into the preacher's stomach, sending him spinning to the ground. Almost un-phased, the preacher rolls over, and pulls the trigger on both of his Exterminators, immolating the sniper, who manages to hang on for a minute or two, before finally dying from his wounds (read: his wounds being his entire body being on fire). Category:Browse